Pusong Ligaw
| opentheme = Pusong Ligaw by Jona Viray | endtheme = | composer = Jericho Rosales | country = Philippines | language = Filipino | num_episodes = 109 | list_episodes = List of Pusong Ligaw episodes | executive_producer = Ronald L. Faina | producer = | location = Manila, Philippines | cinematography = | editor = | runtime = 30-45 minutes | company = Star Creatives | distributor = | network = ABS-CBN | picture_format = 480i (SDTV) 1080i (HDTV) | first_aired = | last_aired = present | related = Magkaribal Magkano Ang Iyong Dangal? Triunfo del Amor El Privilegio de Amar Cristal | website = http://pusongligaw.abs-cbn.com }} Pusong Ligaw ( ) / English: Lost Hearts is a 2017 Philippine romantic television series directed by GB Sampedro, Elfren Vibar and Henry King Quitain, featuring an ensemble cast. The series premiered on ABS-CBN's Kapamilya Gold afternoon block and worldwide on The Filipino Channel on April 24, 2017, replacing The Greatest Love. Cast and characters Main cast * Beauty Gonzalez as Teresa "Tessa" Magbanua-Laurel / Teri Laurel * Bianca King as Margarette "Marga" Dimaawa-Verdadero * Sofia Andres as Vida Verdadero * Diego Loyzaga as Miraculo "Potpot" Policarpio / Rafael Magbanua Cervantes * Albie Casiño as Leon Del Mundo / Leon Magbanua Cervantes * Enzo Pineda as Rafael "Rafa" Laurel * Joem Bascon as Carlito "Caloy" Cervantes * Raymond Bagatsing as Jaime Dela Cuesta Laurel Supporting cast * Ysabel Ortega as Charlotte "Charlie" Quiñones * Smokey Manaloto as Melchor Policarpio * Almira Muhlach as Didith Policarpio * Atoy Co as Danillo "Danny" Magbanua * Maureen Mauricio as Rowena Magbanua * Shalala as Asiong / Tita Asya * Beverly Salviejo as Guadalupe "Guada" Epifania * Vangie Labalan as Gabriella "Lolay" Policarpio * Rhed Bustamante as Melai Policarpio * Carla Humphries as Lauren * Jojit Lorenzo as Lito Extended cast * Ricci Chan as Alex * IC Mendoza as Vinny * Chienna Filomeno as Shane * Nikki Gonzales * John Matthew Uy * Igy Boy Flores * Benedict Campos * Hiyasmin Neri as Andrea * Dawn Chang as Janine * Franchesca Floirendo * Luis Hontiveros * Marinella Sevidal * Angelo Alayon as JR * Josef Elizalde * Wilmer Abulencia as Buknoy * Alex Calleja * Jong Cuenco as Father Julian * Cora Waddell as Kayla Benoit * Lilygem Yuleres * Josh de Guzman * Clint Bondad as Simon * Manuel Chua as Marcus * Eslove Billones Special participation * Teresa Loyzaga as Olivia Montero * Alma Moreno as Alma Morena * Miriam Quiambao as Monique Laurel * Nikka Valencia as Clarissa Dimaawa * Justin Cuyugan as Emil Verdadero * Loren Burgos as Ximena Vergara * Vivo Ouano as Edward Jacobs * Nina Ricci Alagao as Donna Bella * Johnny Revilla as Paul Enriquez * Carla Guevarra as Amparo * Cindy Miranda as Francheska * Marco Gumabao as Nathan Ruiz * CX Navarro as young Potpot * Sophia Reola as young Vida * Lance Lucido as young Rafa * Kokoy De Santos as young Caloy Reception | pilot_date = | pilot_ref = | finale_rating = TBD | finale_date = | finale_ref = | peak_rating = 19.7% | peak_date = | peak_ref = | average_rating = TBD | average_ref = }} Production Casting This was the comeback of Diego and Sofia as loveteam, together with Almira Muhlach since Forevermore in 2014-2015. This is also Bianca King's first show in ABS-CBN since leaving GMA Network in 2013 and TV5 in 2016. King mostly played as the villain character in many TV shows of GMA - Mulawin, Sine Novela: My Only Love, Dyesebel and The Last Prince, and also she known as her protagonists role in Sinner or Saint, Broken Vow, Luna Blanca and Maghihintay Pa Rin. Premiere Pusong Ligaw is set to premiere on April 24, 2017. The management announced that the said show will occupy the timeslot of The Better Half, which in turn move to a slot vacated by the recently concluded The Greatest Love, before Love in the Moonlight and TV Patrol Regionals. See also *List of programs broadcast by ABS-CBN *List of drama series of ABS-CBN References Category:ABS-CBN telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts Category:2017 telenovelas Category:Television series by Star Creatives Category:ABS-CBN television drama filmed in high definition